videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: M |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion es la cuarta entrega de la saga The Elder Scrolls, un clásico videojuego de rol RPG. Está disponible para PC y Xbox 360 y está anunciado para lanzarse para PlayStation 3 y PSP, está desarrollado por Bethesda Game Studios, Bethesda Softworks (de ZeniMax Media), 2K, Havok y Speedtree. Este juego es el primero que ha salido con la tercera generación de gráficos 3D. = Género = El género de este videojugego se podría decir que es de rol, aunque el género más apropiado para referirse a él es la aventura y la acción de rol RPG, ya que contiene el clásico rol y también mucha acción y aventura. Está ambientado, al igual que en los demás juegos de The Elder Scrolls, en el mundo ficticio de Tamriel, concretamente en la provincia de Cyrodiil. Este mundo imaginario está ambientado en la época del Medievo, aunque incluye magia y criaturas mitológicas (unicornios, minotauros, trolls, trasgos, ogros, zombies, etc.). = Características = Este videojuego se convirtió en uno de los más esperados y su desarrollo llevó casi 10 años. El resultado lo convirtió en un videojuego muy aclamado por sus fans y con muy buenas espectativas. Supuso un gran cambio comparado con The Elder Scrolls III. * El entorno por el cual puedes moverte libremente representa un mundo virtual de 40 km². Esta cantidad es muy elevada comparada con la versión anterior, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, cuyo mundo abarcaba 24 km². * El desarrollo gráfico 3D. Para su época de lanzamiento (2006), este videojuego explotaba a gran nivel las nuevas tecnologías aplicadas a los gráficos en tiempo real. En comparación al mercado del mismo año, supuso uno de los videojuegos con mejores gráficos. * Un mejorado motor físico que realiza los cálculos físicos adecuados a cada objeto, su movimiento, su rotación, las colisiones con otros objetos, etc.. * Un sistema de IA de NPC's más elaborado. Son un total de 1500 personajes distintos del videojuego y cada uno tiene su própia vida, su hogar, sus objetos personales, sus empatías con el resto de personajes, etc.. * Los combates en comparación con The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind son más emocionantes. = Trama = left|thumb|Portón al Oblivion. La aventura empieza cuando estando cautivo en la prisión de la Ciudad Imperial, tres guardias imperiales de la orden de los Cuchillas se acercan y entran en tu celda escoltando al emperador Uriel Septim. Necesitan huir, ya que unos asesinos vienen a por el emperador, y resulta que en tu celda se encuentra una entrada a un pasadizo secreto para huir. Entonces el emperador se te acerca y dice que ve algo en ti y que cree que puedes ayudar, entonces te pide que vayas con ellos y protejas al emperador. Avanzando por el pasadizo entras en una sala donde aparecen más asesinos. Los Cuchillas los derrotan, pero la capitana, Renault, cae muerta. Ahora el emperador te pide que sigas por otro camino y tienes que continuar por una mazmorra donde hay muchas ratas y un zombie. Ahí encontrarás objetos útiles como ganzúas, una armadura, un arco y algunas otras armas. Encontrarás un goblin muerto al que tendrás que inspeccionar para coger una llave que te servirá para cruzar la puerta. Ahora accederás a las cuevas naturales y entonces las ratas darán paso a más goblins. Más alante de los goblins encontrarás un agujero, entrás y te encuentras de nuevo en el pasadizo con el emperador y su guardia. Tras sufrir varios ataques el emperador teme que va a morir, el confía en ti y te entrega el sagrado Amuleto de los Reyes, dice que te vio en sus sueños y cree que eres el elegido. Luego te dice que debes entregárselo a Jauffre, él es el líder de los Cuchillas y él sabrá que hacer. También dice que debes encontar a su heredero desconocido ya que los demás han sido asesinados y protegerle de una próxima invasión de Oblivion. Sin heredero entonces todo Cyrodiil estaría en peligro y se quedarían sin emperador. Entonces por atrás aparece un asesino, que mata al emperador y te ataca. Cuando matas al asesino llega el último guardia, Baurus; que estaba defendiendo otro punto. Este dice que hemos fallado y se pone triste y se queda ahí para proteger el cadáver del emperador. Él te dirá una salida al exterior, cruzando unas alcantarillas. Ahora que estás al exterior puedes elegir entre continuar con la aventura en busca del heredero o dedicarte a hacer lo que quieras, recorrer el mundo, realizar misiones secundarias ayudando a la gente o apuntarte a algún gremio. = Razas = Las razas son distintas civilizaciones o criaturas que viven en Tamriel. Al principio del juego, debes elegir la raza que quieres ser de las 10 que habitan. Son las siguientes: Alto Elfo 180px|thumb|Alto elfo. Los Altos Elfos vienen de las tierras de la gente alta de piel dorada de Summerset, en el lenguaje impeial se llaman Altos Elfos, aunque ellos se hacen llamar "Altmer" o "Gente de Cultura". Les llaman Altos Elfos como signo de gran estatura, orgullosos. Los Altos Elfos se conseideran la gente más civilizada de Tamriel. Son quienes dominan las artes arcanas mejor que ninguna otra raza y su gran naturaleza física les hace más resistentes a las enfermedades que otras razas, peró son vulnerables ante el fuego, las heladas y las descargas. * Extras de habilidad: Alquimia +5, Alteración +10, Conjuro +5, Destrucción +10, Ilusión +5, Misticismo +10.. * Especiales: Debilidad de fuego, Escarcha y descarga, Resistencia a enfermedad, Magia fuerte. * Atributos: Los atributos de los altos elfos se centran en la inteligencia, la suerte y en menos cantidad en voluntad, agilidad, velocidad, resistencia y personalidad. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 50, Voluntad 40, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 30, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 50, Voluntad 40, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. Argoniano 180px|left|thumb|Argoniano en Oblivion. Los Argonianos vienen de la Ciénaga Negra, y tras años defendiendo su imperio se han vuelto expertos en la guerra de guerrillas. Son una raza de reptiles que está muy preparada para su entorno, han desarrollado una inmunidad natural ante las enfermedades y venenos. Además pueden respirar de bajo del agua y se les da muy bien abrir cerraduras. * Extras de habilidad: Alquimia +5, Atletismo +10, Armas de hoja +5, Mano a mano +5, Ilusión +5, Misticismo +5, Seguridad +10. * Especiales: Resistente a la enfermedad, Inmunidad al veneno y Respiración acuática. * Atributos: Los atributos de los argonianos se centran en la agilidad, velocidad, inteligencia y suerte. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 50, Velocidad 50, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 50, Voluntad 40, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. Bretón 180px|thumb|Bretón Los Bretones son una raza de la que se desconoce su origen, una historia muy antigua de Khosey nos cuenta que hace tiempo unos Nórdico atacaron a un grupo que parecía ser de Altmer, pero al mirarlos detenidamente, vieron que eran una mezcla de raza entre Elfos y Humanos, eran de la tribu de Nedic, ahora ya desaparecida. Los Bretones poseen una rápida y perciptiva comprensión del arte del hechizo, el encantamiento y la alquimia, incluso el más humilde de los bretones puede oponer una gran resistencia ante energías mágicas. Son especialmente buenos a la hora de invocar y especialistas con la magia curativa. * Extras de habilidad: Alquimia +5, Alteración +5, Conjuro +10, Ilusión +5, Misticismo +10, Restauración +10. * Especiales: Magia fuerte, Piel de dragón y Resistente a la magia. * Atributos: Los atributos de los bretones se centran en la inteligencia, la voluntad y la suerte. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 50, Voluntad 50, Agilidad 30, Velocidad 30, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40, Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 50, Voluntad 50, Agilidad 30, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40, Suerte 50. Elfo del Bosque 180px|left|thumb|Elfo del bosque Los Elfos del Bosque son una raza formada por los clanes bárbaros de los bosques del oeste de Valenwood. En el Imperio, se les llama Elfos del Bosque, pero entre ellos se llaman Bosmers. Los elfos del bosque tienen una gran vitalidad y juventud, rechazan las tradiciones de la cultura de los Altos Elfos, prefiriendo la existencia romántica y simple de armonía con la tierra y sus criaturas. Los Bosmers, primos de los Altmers y Dunmers son rápidos y elásticos, y debido a su curiosidad nata, son especialmente buenos como exploradores y ladrones, y además son unos arqueros muy buenos, son los mejores de todo Tamriel. * Extras de habilidad: Acrobacia +5, Alquimia +10, Alteración +5, Armadura Ligera +5, Tirador +10 y Sigilo +10. * Especiales: Lengua de la Bestia y Resistencia a las enfermedades. * Atributos: Los atributos de los elfos del bosque se centran en la agilidad, la velocidad, la suerte y en menos cantidad en la inteligencia. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 50, Velocidad 50, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 30, Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 50, Velocidad 50, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40, Suerte 50. Elfo Oscuro 180px|thumb|Elfo oscuro. Los Elfos Oscuros son una raza proviniente de Morrowind. Entre ellos se llaman dunmers. Los elfos oscuros son famosos por su hábil y equilibrada combinación de espada, arco y magia destructiva. Son resistententes al fuego y además pueden invocar la ayuda de un fantasma ancestral. * Extras de habilidad: Atletismo +5, Armas de hoja +10, Armas Roma +5, Destrucción +10, Armadura Ligera +5, Tirador +5 y Misticismo +5. * Especiales: Guardián Antiguo y Resistencia al fuego. * Atributos: Los atributos de los elfos oscuros se centran en la velocidad, la suerte y en menos cantidad en fuerza, inteligencia y agilidad. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 50, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 50, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. Guardia Rojo left|180px|thumb|Guardia rojo Los Guardianes Rojos son una raza de piel oscura que proviene de Hammerfell. Son los mejores guerreros de todo Tamriel y parece que hayan nacido para la batalla, aunque su orgullo e independencia los hace mejores aventureros y exploradores que soldados de milicia. * Extras de habilidad: Atletismo +10, Cuchilla +10, Despunte +10, Armadura ligera +5, Armadura pesada +5, Mercantil +5. * Especiales: Descarga de adrenalina, Resistencia al veneno y Resistencia a las enfermedades. * Atributos:'Los atributos de los guardianes rojos se centran en la resistencia, la suerte, la fuerza y en menos cantidad en agilidad y velocidad. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre: Fuerza 50, Inteligencia 30, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 50, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 30, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 50, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. Imperial 180px|thumb|Imperial. Los Imperiales son una raza humana que es igual que cualquier humano del mundo normal. Provienen de la gran ciudad cosmopolita y civilizada, la Ciudad Imperial. Son la raza más civilizada y también son muy bien educados y hablados. También se les conoce por su disciplina y entrenamiento de sus ejércitos, aunque no son físicamente mejores que otras razas, han demostrado ser buenos diplomáticos y comerciantes, cosa que junto con su entrenamiento de infantería liviana les ha permitido subyugar a las demás naciones y razas, y erigir el monumento a la paz y prosperidad que representa el Glorioso Imperio. * Extras de habilidad: Cuchilla +5, Despunte +5, Mano a mano +5, Armadura pesada +5, Mercantilismo +10 y Elocuencia +10. * Especiales: Estrella del oeste y Voz del emperador . * Atributos: Los atributos de los imperiales se centran en la personalidad y la suerte y en menos cantidad en fuerza, inteligencia y resistencia. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 30, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 50 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 40, Agilidad 30, Velocidad 30, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 50 y Suerte 50. Kajiit left|180px|thumb|Kajiit. Los Kajiits son una raza que pueden variar en apariencia desde ser casi un Elfo a hombre-jaguar, pasando por el gran Tigre-Senche o un león. Provienen de la provincia de Elsweyr. En Tamriel los más comunes son los hombres-jaguar. Los Kajiit son muy inteligentes, rápidos, hábiles y ágiles. Aunque tienen una gran debilidad frente a los dulces, sobre todo a la droga Skooma. La mayoría de Kajiits no les gusta luchar con armas, prefieren usar sus poderosas garras. También son unos ladrones excelentes gracias a su agilidad y acrobacia natural. Pocos Kajiits son guerreros, es poco común en ellos. * Extras de habilidad: Acrobacia +10, Atletismo +5, Espada +5, Desarmado +10, Armadura liviana +5, Seguridad +5 y Sigilo +5. * Especiales: Ojo del miedo y Ojo de la noche. * Atributos: Los atributos de los Kajiits se centran en la agilidad y la suerte y en menos cantidad en inteligencia, velocidad y personalidad. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 40, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 50, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 30, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 30, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 50, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 40 y Suerte 50. Nórdico 180px|thumb|Nórdico. Los Nórdicos son una raza humana proviniente de Skyrim. Los Nórdicos son altos y rubios, agresivos y sin temor en las batallas, industriosos y dados al comercio y la exploración. Tabmién son hábiles navegantes ya que se encuentran en asentamientos portuarios a lo largo de las costas de Tamriel. Fuertes, tercos y rudos, son famosos por su gran resistencia al frío (incluso el mágico). La violencia es aceptada en la cultura nórdica, y son hábiles con toda clase de armas y armaduras. * Extras de habilidad: Armero +5, Cuchilla +5, Bloqueo +5, Despunte +10, Armadura pesada +10 y Restauración +5. * Especiales: Escarcha nórdica, Hierba pastel y Resistencia al frío. * Atributos: Los atributos de los nórdicos se centran en la fuerza, la resistencia y la suerte y en menos cantidad en la agilidad y velocidad. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 50, Inteligencia 30, Voluntad 30, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 50, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 50, Inteligencia 30, Voluntad 40, Agilidad 40, Velocidad 40, Resistencia 40, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. Orco left|180px|thumb|Orco. Los Orcos son una raza bárbara proviniente de las montañas de Wrothgarian y Dragontail. Los orcos son admirados por su coraje en batalla y su tremenda constitución y fuerza. En el pasado, los orcos eran temidos y odiados, pero lentamente ganaron la aceptación del resto de las razas del Imperio ya que colaboran en servicio con la Legión Imperial. Los Armeros orcos son muy apreciados y los guerreros en armadura pesada están entre las mejores tropas del Imperio. La mayoría de los ciudadanos ven a los orcos como toscos y crueles, pero hay mucho que admirar en su lealtad tribal e igualidad entre rangos y sexos. * Extras de habilidad: Armero +10, Bloqueo +10, Despunte +10, Mano a mano +5 y Armadura pesada +10. * Especiales: Loco y Resistencia a la magia. * Atributos: Los atributos de los orcos se centran en la fuerza, la voluntad, la resistencia y la suerte. Según el sexo que se escoja tenemos: '- Hombre:' Fuerza 45, Inteligencia 30, Voluntad 50, Agilidad 35, Velocidad 30, Resistencia 50, Personalidad 30 y Suerte 50. '- Mujer:' Fuerza 45, Inteligencia 40, Voluntad 45, Agilidad 35, Velocidad 30, Resistencia 50, Personalidad 25 y Suerte 50. Nota: También te puedes convertir en un vampiro o en daedra. = Atributos = Los atributos determinan las capacidades base de tu personaje como la fuerza, la velocidad... Cada nivel que subes puedes aumentar 3 atributos. Según las habilidades que tengas podrás aumentar más el atributo. Por ejemplo, si has subido 4 rangos en Misticismo (Inteligencia), tendrás un +2 a la Inteligencia cuando subas de nivel. Lo ideal sería subir 5 en los tres atributos de los que nos vamos a encargar. Los nueve atributos son: Fuerza: La fuerza determina la magnitud de los golpes que puedes das con cualquier arma. Influye, también, en el nivel de fatiga y en la salud. Para aumentar la salud tienes que tener el valor de voluntad alto y para aumentar la fatiga tienes que tener el valor de resistencia alto. La fuerza es un atributo importante aunque seas un mago ya que siempre necesitará una espada para defenderte. Lo mismo con los arqueros, sus habilidades son: cuchilla, despunte y mano a mano. Inteligencia: La inteligencia determina la cantidad de magia que tienes, la magia equivale a dos veces la inteligencia. Este atributo es imprescindible para los magos. Sus habilidades son conjuro, misticismo y Alquimia. Voluntad La voluntad indica la velocidad en la que se regenera la magia y la fatiga sumando su valor al de la Fuerza y Resistencia. La voluntad es un atributo muy útil para guerreros y magos. Sus habilidades son destrucción, alteración y restauración. Agilidad La agilidad determina el equilibrio (la facilidad con la que te puedes quedar tambaleándote si eres golpeado por un gran impacto) y el daño que haces con el arco. La agilidad es un atributi útil para guerreros y arqueros, si tienens poca gilidad puede hacer que combatir sea imposible. Sus habilidades son seguridad, sigilo y tirador. Velocidad La velocidad sólo influye en lo rápido que te mueves. Si necesitas huir de un combate y no tienes velocidad entonces el enemigo te va a alcanzar. Sus habilidades son acrobacia, atletismo y armadura ligera. Resistencia La resistencia es un atributo primordial para cualquier personaje. Influye en la fatiga y en la salud. Especialmente por la salud, es recomendable empezar el juego con una raza que tenga un buen valor de resistencia o si no fuerza. Sus habilidades son armero, bloqueo y armadura Pesada. Personalidad La personalidad determina cómo le caes a la gente, es un atributo algo inútil ya que con la habilidad de elocuencia o un soborno puedes solucionar cualquier enfado o problema. Sus atributos son elocuencia, mercantil e ilusión. Suerte La suerte influye en todo, no tiene ninguna habilidad propia, por lo que sólo podrás aumentarlo en 1 por cada nivel. Por ello es recomendable escoger el signo de nacimiento del ladrón, que te da un bonificador de 10, y seleccionarla como atributo de clase, que da un +5. Así saldrás del tutorial con 65 puentos en suerte (15 niveles de aumento si hubieras partido de 50). = Habilidades = Las habilidades son una parte fundamental de Oblivion ya que determinan la mayoría de capacidades que teienes y las acciones que puedes realizar. Cada habilidad empieza a 0 y se ha de aumentar hasta 100, para aumentar la habilidad se pueden hacer dos cosas: realizar esa habilidad muchas veces y así irá aumentando o dejar que un entrenador te enseñe a cambio de dinero. Las habilidades y los atributos forman una estrecha relación, ya que mediante los atributos se pueden aumentar las habilidades. Las habilidades están divididas en diferentes rangos: * Principiante (0-24): es el primer escalafón de la lista, las ventajas de la habilidad están en su nivel más bajo. * Aprendiz (25-49): las habilidades están un poquito más desarrolladas. * Oficial (50-74): es el nivel medio, las capacidades son ya aceptables. * Experto (75-99): es el penúltimo nivel, cuando lo has alcanzado, ya puedes hacer cosas más complicadas que tengan que ver con esa habilidad. * Maestro (100): es el nivel máximo, las habilidades han alcanzado su punto cumbre y por lo tanto podrás realizar grandes proezas con esa habilidad. Habilidades de combate Las habilidades de combate están presentes en cada batalla que realizas. Son las siquientes: Bloqueo La habilidad de Bloqueo permite detener los golpes de tu adversario. El atributo que gobierna el Bloqueo es la Resistencia. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: el bloqueo a mano a mano no funciona y, si se utiliza una arma o un escudo, se fatiga. * Aprendiz: no te fatigas con el bloqueo. * Oficial: no sufres daños al bloquear, y es posible que el bloqueo mano a mano haga retroceder a los rivales. * Experto: puede hacerse un contraataque con la posibilidad de dejar al enemigo tambaleándose. * Maestro: el maestro puede desarmar al enemigo con un contraataque mediante un escudo. Armero La habilidad de Armero permite reparar los objetos que se desgastan con el uso. Para realizar está habilidad se necesita un Martillo de reparación, los martillos se encuentran fácilmente, pero si tu rango no llega a Maestro, los martillos se rompen con facilidad. El atributo que gobierna el Armero es la Resistencia. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: no se pueden reparar objetos mágicos. * Aprendiz: los martillos de reparación duran más. * Oficial: ya se pueden reparar objetos mágicos. * Experto: ahora se pueden reparar los objeto mejorando su índice de desgaste hasta 125 (lo normal es 100). * Maestro: los martillos de reparación no se rompen nunca. Armadura Pesada La habilidad de Armadura Pesada permite llevar una armadura de una protección muy alta sin sufrir penalización a la magia y obtener diversos beneficios. El atributo que la gobierna es la Resistencia. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: la velocidad de desgaste es un 150% más rápido. * Aprendiz: ya no hay penalización al desgaste. * Oficial: ahora, la velocidad de desgaste se reduce a la mitad (50%) * Experto: tu penalización al movimiento es ahora de la mitad. * Maestro: la penalización al movimiento ha desaparecido por completo. Despunte o Armas Romas La habilidad de Despunte permite utilizar armas sin hoja con mayor eficacia (mazos y hachas). El atributo que la gobierna es la Fuerza. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: no hay bonificación a los daños. * Aprendiz: el ataque potente vertical (mantén pulsada la tecla de ataque mientras te mueves hacia adelante) recibe bonificaciones. * Oficial: los bonificadores se añaden a los ataques potentes a la izquierda y a la derecha (en vez de pulsar la tecla de movimiento para adelante, pulsa la de la izuierda o la derecha). * Experto: ahora se añaden los bonificadores al daño en el ataque potente para atrás (pulsa el botón de ir hacia atrás). También puedes derribar al rival con un ataque potente cualquiera. * Maestro: ahora puedes paralizar con tu ataque potente. Cuchilla o Armas de hoja La habilidad de Cuchilla permite utilizar armas de hoja con mayor eficacia (espadas y cuchillas). El atributo que la gobierna es la Fuerza. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: no hay bonificación a los daños con ataques potentes. * Aprendiz: el ataque potente vertical (mantén pulsada la tecla de ataque mientras te mueves hacia adelante) recibe bonificaciones. * Oficial: los bonificadores se añaden a los ataques potentes a la izquierda y a la derecha (en vez de pulsar la tecla de movimiento para adelante, pulsa la de la izuierda o la derecha). * Experto: ahora se añaden los bonificadores al daño en el ataque potente para atrás (pulsa el botón de ir hacia atrás). También puedes derribar al rival con un ataque potente cualquiera. * Maestro: ahora puedes paralizar con tu ataque potente. Atletismo La habilidad de Atletismo permite recuperar la fatiga y el cansancio con mayor rapidez cuando realizas acciones como correr, nadar, luchar... El atributo que la gobierna es la Velocidad. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: no hay bonificación a la regeneración de fatiga. * Aprendiz: la regeneración es un 25% más rápida cuando corres. * Oficial: la regeneración es un 50% más rápida cuando corres. * Experto: la regeneración es un 75% más rápida cuando corres. * Maestro: la regeneración es igual de rápida que cuando andas. Mano a Mano La habilidad de Mano a mano permite dar golpes o puñetazos que reduzcan la fatiga de tus rivales o los maten. El atributo que la gobierna es la Fuerza. Según el rango que tengas, podrás realizar distintas cosas: * Principiante: no hay bonificación de daños con los ataques potentes. * Aprendiz: el ataque potente vertical (mantén pulsada la tecla de ataque mientras te mueves hacia adelante) recibe bonificaciones. * Oficial: los bonificadores se añaden a los ataques potentes a la izquierda y a la derecha (en vez de pulsar la tecla de movimiento para adelante, pulsa la de la izuierda o la derecha). * Experto: ahora se añaden los bonificadores al daño en el ataque potente para atrás (pulsa el botón de ir hacia atrás). También puedes derribar al rival con un ataque potente cualquiera. * Maestro: ahora puedes paralizar con tu ataque potente y desarmar con un contraataque cuando estás bloqueando. Habilidades mágicas Las habilidades mágicas son la habilidad de los hechizos y las pociones, están presentes en cada hechizo que lanzas y son muy importantes ya que hay un hechizo para cada cosa, en total son más de 650 hechizos que se pueden lanzar y adenás tu te puedes crear tus própios hechizos. Las habilidades mágicas no se miden en rangos de principiante, oficial, maestro, sino que se miden según los hechizos que puedas lanzar. Así que cada rango es una categoría de varios hechizos que puedes lanzar. En el caso de la alquimia los rangos son normales. Destrucción La escuela de Destrucción tiene el fin de producir daños de diversas formas. El atributo predilecto es la Voluntad. * Daños: es el ataque básico de esta escuela. Produce daños a la salud, a la magia o a la fatiga. * Daños elementales: son conjuros que utilizan los elementos para producir daños. Los hay de tres tipos, de fuego, de descarga y de escarcha. * Reductor: como su propio nombre indica, reduce variables numéricas del personaje como la salud, la magia, la fatiga, una habilidad o un atributo. * Debilidad: este tipo de conjuros hacen que el objetivo se vuelva más vulnerable a los elementos, la magia, las armas... * Desintegrar armas o armaduras: estos conjuros sirven para reducir el nivel de desgaste de tus armas o armaduras, haciendo que su potencia se vea reducida o que queden inservibles, aunque siempre puedes utilizar martillos de reparación para solventar este problema. Alteración La escuela de Alteración consiste en manipular la materia y sus propiedades. El atributo clave es la Voluntad. * Respiración acuática: permite respirar bajo el agua. * Caminar sobre el agua: hace que puedas andar por el agua como si fuera suelo firme. * Escudo y Escudo elemental: crea un escudo mágico, de fuego, de relámpago o de escarha que te protege de daños (sumándose al nivel de armadura que tienes), daños de fuego, de relámpago y de escarcha, respectivamente. * Carga y Pluma: modifican la cantidad de cargamento que puedes llevar. Carga hace que se aumente y Pluma que se reduzca. * Abrir: permite abrir mediante la magia cerraduras de todo tipo sin necesitar ganzúas. Ilusión La escuela de Ilusión se compone de conjuros que altera el pensamiento y la percepción de los objetivos. La Personalidad es el atributo predilecto de esta habilidad. * Encanto: hace que la disposición que tenga un sujeto hacia tí sea mayor durante un tiempo, permite tener más buena relación con el sujeto. * Control: domina a criaturas para que luchen con el lanzador del hechizo y le sigen y le ayudan. * Invisibilidad: te oculta absolutamente de los demás. Si atacas, hablas, activas o recoges objetos el efecto expira. * Camaleón: hace que tu cuerpo se transparente con en entorno. Es similar a invisibilidad, salvo que su magnitud se mide por porcentaje (un personaje tiene 0% de camaleón, pero con 100% sería completamente invisible). No se disipa con ninguna acción, pero tiene un tiempo (a no ser que sea parte de un objeto encantado). Aún así, aunque no puedan verte, pueden oírte. * Luz: hace que el objetivo resplandezca durante un tiempo determinado. * Ojo nocturno: puedes ver en la oscuridad. * Paralizar: el objetivo quedará completamente obsoleto mientras dura el efecto. * Silencio: impide el lanzamiento de hechizos. * Calma y Frenético: reduce y aumenta (respectivamente) la agresividad (predisposición para el combate) de alguien. * Desmoralizar y Reunión: reduce y aumenta (respectivamente) la confianza (su predisposición para atacar cuando recibe daños) del objetivo. Conjuro La escuela de Conjuración permite traer objetos o criaturas de otros planos para que sirvan de ayuda. El atributo característico es la Inteligencia. * Expulsar no muertos: reduce la disposición de combate de los no muertos temporalmente. Dependiendo de nuestra habilidad, tendrá mayor o menos efecto. * Invocar criatura: se puede abrir un canal de comunicación entre los planos para traer diversas criaturas (como no-muertos y daedras) para que sirvan a nuestro lado durante un tiempo y nos protegan. * Ligar Objeto: este tipo de conjuros nos permite invocar armas y armaduras daédricas para utilizarlas durante un tiempo. Misticismo La escuela de Misticismo permite manipular fuerzas mágicas y de límites para poder evitar estructuras y limitaciones del mundo físico, como mover objetos, detectar vida e incluso atrapar almas. La Inteligencia es el atributo gobernante. * Disipador: elimina los efectos de hechizos de magia en el objetivo, pero no restaura habilidades, enfermedades, maldiciones o efectos constantes (como el encantamiento de una pieza de la armadura). * Trampa del Alma: cuando llevamos una gema del alma que pueda encerrar el nivel del alma de la criatura, al lanzar el conjuro y matar a la criatura, su alma se encierra en la gema más pequeña que tengamos. Las gemas del alma no pueden encerrar varias alma a la vez. * Telequinesia: con este conjuro puedes mover objetos desde lejos, utilizando los botones de bloqueo y ataque para acercar y alejar los objetos. Pulsando los dos botones a la vez sirve para soltar el objeto. * Detecta Vida: con este hechizo, los cuerpos de los personajes enemigos resplandecerán con un brillo violáceo, haciendo que los podeamos ver a través de paredes y demás objetos opacos. Los beneficios sólo saltan a la vista del usuario, y los afectados no se darán cuenta del efecto, va muy bien ya que así sabes donde se encuentran los enemigos antes de que éstos te vean a ti. * Absorción de Hechizos: este tipo de sortilegios permiten absorber el poder de un hechizo para añadirlo, en forma de magia, a nuestro medidor. Se mida por porcentaje de fallo y, si no surte efecto, el conjuro lanzado ignorará la Absorción de hechizos. * Reflejo: ídem de Absorción de hechizos, pero no absorbe la magia, sino que la refleja a su lanzador. Restauración La escuela de Restauración fortifica los atributos, restablece posibles males y cura a uno mismo o a otros. El atributo que la gobierna es la Voluntad. * Absorción: temporalmente, el hechicero consigue absorber una parte de los atributos del objetivo, Salud, Magia, Fatiga o una habilidad. Mientras duren los efectos del hechizo, nuetros valores pueden superar el maximo. Al terminar los efectos, los atributos, tanto del lanzador como del objetivo, recuperarán su valor original. Los cambios de Salud, Magia y Fatiga son permanentes (pero nunca excdederán el tope del personaje). * Curar: el uso de este hechizo permite curarse de una enfermedad, veneno, parálisis o simplemente restablecer nuestra salud. * Restablecedor: este conjuro permite devolver los valores originales una salud, magia, fatiga o habilidad que hayan sido mermadas. * Atributo Fortificador: aumenta el valor máximo de uno de los atributos. * Resistencia: aumenta nuestra resistencia a los daños producidos por armas normales, enfermedades comunes, venenos, parálisis, ataques de magia, fuego, escarcha o descarga. Alquimia La alquimia es la habilidad de realizar pociones. A diferencia de las otras habilidades mágicas, la Alquimia se mide de forma normal, con varios escalafones de poder. El atributo clave es la Inteligencia. Es necesario apuntar que todos los ingredientes tienen cuatro efectos, y los conoceremos dependiendo de nuestro nivel de habilidad: * Principiante: tan sólo se podrás conocer una propiedad de los ingredientes. * Aprendiz: el número de propiedades que conces aumenta a dos. * Oficial: ahora son tres las capacidades que conoces de cada ingrediente. * Experto: en este rango, conoces todas las propiedades de una substancia. * Maestro: a diferencia de las pociones comunes, que deben crearse con varios ingredientes, ahora puedes crear una poción con un solo ingrediente. Habilidades de sigilo Las habilidades de sigilo son la habilidad que se encuentra presente en cada acto que hazes a escondidas o que pretendes ser sigiloso y pasar rápido para que no te vean. Esta habilidad se usa mucho en el Gremio de Ladrones y en el Gremio de la Hermandad Oscura. Seguridad La habilidad de Seguridad permite abrir cerraduras de mayor envergadura. El atributo principal es la Agilidad. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: si fallas abriendo una cerradura, caerán hasta cuatro cierres. * Aprendiz: el número de cierres que caen cambia, ahora son tres como máximo. * Oficial: de nuevo, los cierres que caen se reducen, esta vez a dos. * Experto: ahora, sólo caerá un cierre. * Maestro: cuando fallas y rompes una ganzúa, no cae ninguna cerradura. Sigilo La habilidad de Sigilo permite moverte sin ser visto ni oído. El atributo gobernante es la Agilidad. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: tienes una bonificación al daño cuando estás en modo sigiloso (y no estás siendo detectado) de x4 con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo y de x2 si son a distancia. Si tus botas son Armadura Pesada, los personajes te detectarán con mayor facilidad y, si corres en vez de andar, también tienes un penalizador al Sigilo. * Aprendiz: los bonficadores son de x6 y x3 en las armas de cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, respectivamente. * Oficial: el tipo de botas ya no penaliza. * Experto: el penalizador por correr en vez de andar desaparece. * Maestro: ahora ignoras el nivel de armadura cuando realizas un ataque sigiloso. Acrobacia La habilidad de Acrobacia permite saltar más lejos y más alto, sin sufrir daños al caer. El atributo clave es la Velocidad. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: no puedes atacar mientras saltas. * Aprendiz: puedes realizar ataques normales en el aire. * Oficial: si bloqueas y saltas a la vez, puedes rodar para evitar un golpe. * Experto: ahora pierdes la mitad de fatiga cuando saltas. * Maestro: en este nivel puedes saltar el agua y, si controlas el tiempo, saltar sobre la superficie del agua. Armadura Ligera La habilidad de Armadura Ligera permite llevar esta armadura con mayor eficacia y permite realizar movimientos más rápidos aunque no es tan protectora como la pesada. La Velocidad es el atributo principal. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: el desgaste es el 150% de la velocidad normal. * Aprendiz: el desgaste es de 100% * Oficial: ahora, la velocidad de desgaste es de la mitad, 50%. * Experto: la velocidad al andar es igual que si fueses sin armadura. * Maestro: tienes un bonificador de 50% al nivel de armadura cuando vistes la clase ligera. Tirador La habilidad de Tirador permite atacar de forma más eficaz con arco y flechas. La Agilidad es el atributo clave. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: te fatigas cuando tensas la cuerda del arco. * Aprendiz: ahora, dicha fatiga desaparece. * Oficial: si bloqueas mientras tensas la cuerda, puedes hacer zoom. * Experto: puedes derribar con una flecha. * Maestro: ahora, puedes dejar paralizado a tu enemigo con un disparo. Mercantil La habilidad de Mercantil es la habilidad del comercio y permite vender los objetos a un precio más económico . El atributo principal es la Personalidad. Para beneficiarse de ella, cuando estamos en el menú de comercio habrá un botón de regateo en el que, al pulsar, aparecerá una ventana con la habilidad de Mercantil del comerciante, su disposición, y una barra de porcentaje. Analizando estos tres factores, tenemos que colocar la barra en un punto adecuado pues, si nuestra oferta es demasiado cara, el comerciante la rechazará y perderemos un punto de disposición. Éstos son sus efectos: * Principiante: el valor de los objetos se reduce si están desgastados. * Aprendiz: ahora, ya no se reduce el precio por el desgaste. * Oficial: en este rango puedes vender cualquier objeto a cualquier persona, ignorando si se decida a una cosa o a otra, siempre que sea un comerciante. * Experto: puedes invertir en las tiendas para que el valor máximo que paguen por los objetos se incremente en 500 septims. * Maestro: todas las tiendas tienen 500 septims más para comerciar. Elocuencia La habilidad de Elocuencia es la habilidad de hablar, conversar y mantener buenas relaciones. Permite hacer que le caigas mejor a la gente forzándolos a hablar, bromeando, lanzándoles piropos, sobornándoles con dinero o persuadiéndoles. Para persuadir has de realizar un minijuego de "quesitos" que se realiza así: primero verás que todas las personas tienen dos casillas que les gustan (aumentará su disposición) y otras dos que la reducirán. Para obtener mejores resultados, debemos pulsar sobre el quesito más grande cuando esté sobre la casilla que le gusta y, para no perder demasiada disposición, debemos mantener sobre el quesito más pequeño lo que no le guste. Además, si esperamos mucho tiempo, la disposición bajará en un punto. Parece lioso, pero cuando se prueba es bastante sencillo. El atributo principal es la Personalidad, y éstos son los efectos de la habilidad en cada nivel: * Principiante: puedes sobornar a la gente para tener más disposición. Casi siempre (o siempre) funciona. Poderoso caballero es don Dinero. * Aprendiz: en el minijuego de persuasión puedes girar el orden de los quesitos una vez. * Oficial: el temporizador es más lento cuando estás en el menú de persuasión. * Experto: la pérdida de disposición se reduce de 150% a 100%. * Maestro: puedes sobornar por la mitad de dinero. = Gremios = Los gremios son facciones o organizaciones donde la gente se puede unir y participar. Cada gremio tiene sus propósitos, sus leyes y su maestro o jefe. Cada gremio tiene distintas sedes repartidas por todo Cyrodiil. En total se hallan 4 gremios principales: Gremio de Luchadores El Gremio de Luchadores(Fighters Guild) se encarga de acabar con ciertos seres hostiles que ataquen a gente inocente que les pida ayuda. Para entrar: 1.- No debes ser buscado por guardias. Si eres expulsado del Gremio, se te pedirán al menos 40 cuernos de minotauro. Eres bien pagado por cada misión. Si eres el maestro, habrá un cofre donde cada mes aparecerá algo dependiendo de tu nivel, ya sea oro o armas muy poderosas y mágicas. Gremio de Magos El líder del Gremio de Magos (Mages Guild)es el Archi Mago Traven. Es conformado por el Concilio Mágico y los demás magos. El Concilio es el encargado de todo sobre la magia en Cyrodiil. Puedes crear conjuros y poner magia a tus armas, ropa o armaduras. El Gremio de Magos tiene la sede en la ciudad Imperial en la Universidad Arcana y tiene edificios en cada ciudad de Cyrodiil. El Gremio comenzó en las Islas de Summerset por los Altos Elfos. Gremio de Ladrones El Gremio de ladrones (Thieves Guild) sigue a su líder (el Zorro Gris) y aunque no lo paresca son un Gremio bastante honesto ya que a pesar de que se basa en robar tiene sus reglas # - No robar al pobre # - No robar ni matar a un miembro del Gremio # - No matar a la presa a la que robas A esta gremio sólo se puede unir después de haber robado algunas cosas y mandarán a un mensajero para que te reúnas en cierto lugar Hermandad Oscura [[Archivo:lucien Lachance.jpg|thumb|'Lucien Lachance', miembro de la Mano Negra y quien te ofrece la entrada a la Hermandad Oscura.]] La hermandad oscura (Dark Brotherhood) está constituida en su totalidad por asesinos a sueldo, los cuales a su vez son regidos por la mano negra (Black Hand),y esta ultima siguiendo las ordenes de la dama de la noche (Night Mother) y el dios Sithis. La Hermandad Oscura esta constituida como se menciono antes en su totalidad por asesinos que se encargan de realizar todas aquellas misiones que les son suministradas por la Black Hand,sin hacer preguntas y sin remordimiento se encargan de llevar a cabo las ejecuciones que le son solicitadas,la mayoria no conoce realmente que hay mas alla de la Mano Negra y no saben si la madre Noche realmente existe,la mayoria piensa que es una viejita que habita en alguna de las tantas ciudades de Cyrodill,otros piensan que se trata de el fantasma de algun ser femenino despiadado que deambula por Cyrodill sin descanso y pide sacrificios en su honor y varios otros dudan que la Night Mother realmente exista. La Black Hand o Mano Negra esta constituida por 4 Speakers (Parlantes) cada uno de ellos con su propio Silencer(Silenciador) el cual se encarga de realizar misiones de mayor categoria regidas directamente por la Black Hand.Queda claro que la Mano Negra es el mas de mayor rango que la Hermandad Oscura y por lo tanto conocen mayores secretos asi como la identidad real de la Madre Noche. La Night Mother es la encargada de informarle a un solo Listener (oyente) acerca de las misiones que han de realizar,este oyente a su vez le informa a su Speaker de la Black Hand y este Speaker se pone en contacto con la persona que solicito el servicio de asesinos,una vez cerrado el trato este speaker informa a la Hermandad Oscura para que lleven acabo la mision. Los rangos que puedes obtener en el gremio o guild son los siguientes: -Murderer (Homicida) -Slayer (Destazador) -Assassin (Asesino) -Executor (Ejecutor) -Silencer (Silenciador) -Speaker (Parlante) -Listener (Escuchante) Pertencer a la Dark Brotherhood proporciona grandes beneficios en ciertas habilidades de lucha como son el Sigilo o el Tirador. Por ultimo cabe mencionar que la Hermandad Oscura es regida por 5 leyes inquebrantables y solo en casos muy especiales es necesario romper las reglas,sin embargo los castigos o las acciones tomadas en estos casos suelen ser muy drasticas y hasta demasiado sangrientas. Otras facciones También puedes unirte a otras facciones: * Compañía Blackwood (Competencia del Gremio de Luchadores) * Arena * Cuchillas * Amanecer Mítico * Orden del Dragón * etc. = Ciudades = Ciudad Imperial 180px|thumb|La Ciudad Imperial vista desde las montañas de Jerall. La Ciudad Imperial es la capital de la región de Cyrodill. Se encuentra al centro de la región. La Ciudad Imperial se encuentra en una isla bastante grande situada en el Lago Rumare. Para acceder a la ciudad se utiliza un puente situado al oeste de la ciudad. Una característica de Ciudad Imperial son sus enormes murallas y la gran cantidad de murallas interiores que se hallan, ya que la ciudad está dividida en 9 distritos y cada uno tiene su propia muralla. Distritos Los distritos son diferentes barrios que se encuentran en el interior de la ciudad y cada uno tiene muralla. Arena El distrito de la Arena es un lugar realmente importante en la ciudad, ya que es donde se encuentra el gran Coliseo de la Arena, ahí es donde la gente va a ver peleas de gente que lucha contra criaturas o se enfrenta contra gente. El coliseo de la Arena es una asociación a la que te puedes unir y puedes participar. En el distrito de la Arena ya no se encuentra nada más, el Coliseo de la Arena ocupa todo el distrito entero. Jardín Botánico de la Ciudad Imperial El distrito del Jardín Botánico de la Ciudad Imperial es un distrito muy poco importante, se caracteriza por su bosque y enorme vegetación, pero no hay ni una casa. Universidad Arcana El distrito de la Universidad Arcana es un lugar muy importante, sobre todo para los magos. La Universidad Arcana es donde se reúnen todos los magos de Cyrodiil para hablar y también es donde se encuentran los mejores magos. La Universidad Arcana es donde se debe ir si quieres ser mago, allí se te enseña como a cualquier universidad. Prisión El distrito de la Prisión es un lugar bastante importante, es donde se encuentra la única prisión importante de Cyrodiil, ya que aunque en los pueblos halla prisiones, no dejan de ser 2 o tres celdas como mucho. Jardines Élficos El distrito de los Jardines Élficos es un lugar donde lo único que hay son muchas casas, viviendas y alguna taberna. Las casas y otras estructuras que hay son: Casa de Geen Jasaiin, Casa de Adrian Decanius, Casa de Dul Gro-Shug, Casa de Wumeek, Casa de Fathis Ules, Casa de Jastia Sintav, Casa de Lorkmir, Casa de Iniel Sintav, La Taberna del Rey y la Reina, Casa de Kastus Sintav, Pensión de Luther Broad, Casa de Herminia Cimna, Casa de Roderic Pierrane, Casa de Ra`Jhan, Casa de Dovyn Aren, Casa de Ida Vlinorman, Casa de Marinus Catiotus, Casa de Irene Metrick, Casa de Cyronin Sintav, Casa de la Guardia y Casa de Othrelos. Palacio de la Ciudad Imperial El distrito del Palacio de la Ciudad Imperial es un lugar bastante importante ya que es donde se encuentra el emperador de Cyrodiil. Es un lugar muy bien protegido por guardias y sólo pueden entrar las personas consideradas "importantes". Distrito del Mercado El Distrito del Mercado es un lugar especializado en compras. Es el mejor lugar para encontrar tiendas especializadas en todo. Se pueden encontrar desde librerias hasta joyerías y muchas tiendas más. Las tiendas que hay son: El Ingrediente Principal, Primera Edición, La Posada de los Mercaderes, Una Ocasión de Lucha, Joyería Diamante Rojo, El Monedero Abundante, Escudos del Muro de Piedra, Hechizos de Ocasión de Edgar, Bastones de Rindir, Mensajero del Caballo Negro, Mercancías Tres Hermanos, Tienda "Mejor que Nuevo" Jensine, Almacén, La Bolsa de Comida, Elegancia Divina, Centro de Comercio Místico, Golpe y Porrazo, La Garrafa Dorada, La Mejor Defensa y Oficina de Comercio Imperial. Plaza de Talos La Plaza de Talos es un lugar que como su nombre indica, está formado por una plaza central que honra al dios Talos. En la Plaza de Talos se encuentran más que nada casas, las casas que hay son: Casa de Samuel Bantien, Casa de Angelie, Casa de Ontus Vanin, Casa de Matthias Draconis, Sótano de Agarmir, Casa de Helvo Atius, Casa de Sevarius Atius, Casa de Areldil, Casa de Dorian, Casa de Claudius Arcadia, El Hotel de Tiber Septim, Casa de Jakben Imbel, Ciudad Isla, Casa de S`rathad, Casa de Ulen Athram, Mansión de Umbacano, Casa de Usheeja, Casa de Astinia Astius, Casa de Soris Arenim, Casa de Dynari Amnis, Casa de Thamriel, El Frasco Espumoso y Casa de Ra`jiradh Waterfront El distrito de Waterfront es el lugar donde se halla el puerto de la Ciudad Imperial, las doficinas de comercios y los almacenes. Ahí amarran todos los barcos de la zona. También es una zona muy peligrosa, ya que los habitantes son my pobres y la mayoría son delincuentes. Los edificios que se pueden encontrar son: Almacén de la Cia. Comercial Imperial, Cubierta taberna de la Posada Flotante, Oficina Compañía de Comercio Imperial, Choza Abandonada, Pasillo, Casa de Methredhel, Choza de Kvinchal, Choza de Jair, Casa de Myuryna Arana, Casa en venta, Casa de Armand Christophe, Cabina del Capitán y Faro de Waterfront. Si quieres tener una casa (por llamarla de alguna manera) en la ciudad imperial, la Choza abandonada, es el unico sitio en toda la ciudad que podras comprar, (por mucho dinero que tengas). Anvil 180px|left|thumb|Vista del puerto de Anvil. La ciudad portuaria de Anvil es un lugar muy apartado de lo que es Cyrodiil. Se encuentra casi fuera. Pero a pesar de esto, es una ciudad muy viva y importante ya que ahí es donde llegan las embarcaciones de todos los lugares. La ciudad en si no es muy grande, pero cuenta con un pequeño lago interior. La ciudad tiene dos partes, la parte de la ciudad y la otra la del puerto: Parte de la ciudad En la parte de la ciudad más que nada hay tiendas y viviendas. Los edificios que se pueden encontrar en la ciudad de Anvil son: Capilla de Dibella, Casa de Jesan Sextius, Casa de Jesan Sextius, Casa de Quill-Weave, Casa de Newhein el Portly, Las Armas del Conde, Casa de Arvena Thelas, Casa de Silgor Bradus, Casa Abandonada, Pacificadores de Morvayn, Gremio de Magos, Costa de Oro, Gremio de Luchadores, Casa de Heinrich, Oaken-Hull y Mansión de Benirus. Parte del puerto En la parte del puerto hay una larga pasarela de madera llena de barcos alrederor y bodegas. Los edificios que se pueden encontrar en el puerto de Anvil son: Bodega del Faro de Anvil, Casa de Ulfgar Ojo Nebuloso, Torre del Faro de Anvil, Patio del Castillo de Anvil, La Estela de la Serpiente, El Cuenco a Rebosar, Mercancía de Calidad de Lelles, Almacén del Puerto, El Fo´c´s´le y La Nave Marina Clarabella. Bravil 180px|thumb|Bravil. Ciudad al sur de Cyrodiil, es la menos bonita de la región. Aquí está la estatua de la Anciana Suertuda, que en realidad es la Night Mother de la Hermandad Oscura. En verdad, es una ciudad poco importante y pequeña. Como dicen algunos de sus residentes, la única parte bonita son los jardínes del castillo y el castillo. Bruma 180px|left|thumb|Bruma. Ciudad al norte de Cyrodiil, su pobalción es mayoritaria de Nords. El Gremio de Magos aquí es destruido por El Rey de los Gusanos (King of Worms), líder de los Nigromantes. Ésta ciudad es de gran importancia para la historia principal del juego, pues aquí se lleva una de las batallas finales, donde entras a la Gran Puerta. Cheydinhal 180px|thumb|Cheydinhal. Ciudad al este de Cyrodiil muy cerca de la frontera de Morrowind, por lo que su población es mayoritaria de Elfos Oscuros y algunos orcos. Aquí reside el templo principal de la Hermandad Oscura (Dark Brotherhood), aunque en la pantalla de carga dice que hay varios templos de ellos, sólo se conoce el de Cheydinhal. Chorrol left|180px|thumb|Chorrol. Ciudad al noreste de Cyrodiil, de tamaño medio. Afuera de las puertas de la ciudad está Priorato de Weynon, donde vas a por Jauffre. Chorrol no toma gran importancia en la historia principal del juego. Chorrol tiene la segunda casa más cara de Cyrodiil y es el centro principal para el Gremio de los Luchadores. Kvatch 180px|thumb|Monasterio de Kvatch, destruido por la invasión daedra. Ciudad destruida al comienzo del juego por los Daedra. En la noche, una Gran Puerta a Oblivion se abrió, donde salió la máquina de Asedio y destruyó las murallas de Kvatch, lo que dejó a los Daedra entrar. Toda la ciudad fue destruida y muy pocos quedaron vivos, que se instalaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía la única Arena de Cyrodiil aparte de la de Ciudad Imperial Leyawiin 180px|left|thumb|[[Gremio de Magos de Leyawiin.]] Ciudad al sur de Cyrodiil. Leyawiin tiene grandes edificios, pero la casa en venta no es bonita. Aquí está la Compañía Blackwood. La mayor población de Leyawiin son Argonianos y Khajiits. La ciudad tiene un clima húmedo, al igual que Bravil. Skingrad 180px|thumb|Vista de Skingrad desde el castillo. Ciudad entre la ciudad Imperial y Kvatch, en ésta ciudad vive gente muy rica. Aquí está la casa más cara y lujosa de todo Cyrodiil, gastas al menos unos 80.000 Septims en ella. Aquí hay una casa embrujada que está cerrada para el público. El conde Janus Hassildor es un gran aliado del Gremio de Magos. El edificio de los Magos, no vende pociones ni nada de alquimia. Sólo venden hechizos. = Religión en el juego = En este videouego se dan varias religiones ficticias: Los Nueve Divinos thumb|Mapa de Cyrodiil, región en la que se desarrolla el juego junto a [[Oblivion.]] Se trata de la religión más extendida en el juego. Hace culto a nueve dioses, únicamente en Cyrodiil, otros Dioses también se veneran en las demás regiones de Nirn, Akatosh es el líder de los Nueve Dioses, en todas las culturas, el nombre que tenga, Akatosh está presente. El avatar de Akatosh es un dragón, igual que la bandera de Tamriel, es un dragón alabando a Akatosh. Un lema de Cyrodiil muy conocido es: Praise be Akatosh and all the Divines(Alabado sea Akatosh y todas las divinidades), este lema se encuentra en los Septims (Ver: Tamriel). Se ha construido enormes capillas y estatuas en las ciudades, y se pueden encontrar numerosas ermitas por todo Cyrodiil. Primero eran ocho los Dioses, pero Tiber Septim, un Emperador de gran fama ascendió a los Dioses como Talos. Ellos son: * Akatosh: Dios Dragón del Tiempo. * Arkay: Dios del Ciclo de la Vida y de la Muerte * Julianos: Dios de la Sabiduría y de la Lógica * Kynareth: Diosa del Aire * Stendarr: Dios de la Misericordia * Zenithar: Dios del Trabajo y del Comercio * Dibella: Diosa de la Belleza * Mara: Diosa del Amor * Talos: Fundador del Imperio de Tamriel, Tiber Septim, Primer Emperador, sus hazañas lo ascendieron a Dios. Dioses "Daedra" Los Dioses de Oblivion, también conocidos como Príncipes Daédricos (Daedric Prince). Es una religión con un número de creyentes en aumento, ya que estos "dan más pruebas de su existencia". Sus santuarios se pueden encontrar por todo "Cyrodiil". La diosa "Azura" es quizás la más importante de todos los dioses: * Azura: Príncipe de amanecer y el polvo, la magia entre los dos mundos. Moonshadow es su Tierra de Oblivion. Tal vez sea la líder. * Boethiah: Príncipe quién gobierna engaño, la conspiración, los secretos del asesinato, el asesinato, la traición, y el derrocamiento ilegal de la autoridad. * Clavicus Vile: Príncipe del poder y deseos convocados por conjuros y pactos. Tine un compañero llamado Barbas. * Hermaeus Mora: Príncipe del destino, pasado, presente y futuro. Apocrypha es su tierra de Oblivion. * Hircine: Príncipe de la caza, el mayor deporte de Oblivion. * Jyggalag: Príncipe desconocido. No tiene estatuas en Tamriel. Se habla de él en el libro "On Oblivion" de Oblivion. Es posible que sea un Daedroth muy poderoso. * Malacath: Príncipe sangriento. Su tierra en Oblivion es Ashpit. * Mehrunes Dagon: Príncipe de la destrucción, revolución, ambición, energía y cambios. Además de Jyggalag es al único Daedra que no le haces favores. Aparece en la última parte de la historia de The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion atacando la Ciudad Imperial. Deadlands es su tierra en Oblivion. * Mephala: Príncipe Oscuro para los mortales. * Meridia: Es un príncipe oscuro a los ojos de los mortales. * Molag Bal: Príncipe del dominio y esclavo de los mortales. Su tierra es Coldharbour. * Namira: Príncipe de la Oscuridad Antigua. * Nocturnal: Príncipe de la Oscuridad y Noche. Es alabada por los ladrones al decir: "May Shadow hide you". El Zorro Grís(The Gray Fox) usa la máscara de Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. * Peryite: Principe de las menores ordenes y pestilencia. * Sanguine: Príncipe de la oscuridad en la naturaleza. * Sheogorath: Príncipe de la Furia. Su tierra de Oblivion es llamada Shivering Isles y es muy extensa. Aparece en la expansión de Oblivion Shivering Isles. También se le conoce como el dios loco. * Vaermina: Príncipe del Mundo de los Sueños y Pesadillas. Su tierra es Quagmire. Algunos Príncipes Daédricos son mujeres. Otros Hay varios cultos que tienen sus propias creencias: * La Hermandad Oscura(Dark Brotherhood): Creen en Sithis y La Madre Noche. Ninguno de los dos son Daedra o de los Nueve Divinos. * El Gremio de Ladrones(Thieves Guild): Incluyen al dios Shadow(aunque es una diosa Daédrica) en las mitologías. Shadow se refiere al Dios Daédrico de Nocturnal. La máscara del Zorro Gris es llamada Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. La alaban al decir: "May Shadow Hide You". * Amanecer Mítico(Mythic Dawn): Aunque creen en el Dios Daédrico de la destrucción Mehrunes Dagon, incluyen una remodelación del mundo de Nirn, y la recuperación de Tamriel (la tierra de The Elder Scrolls) como plano de "Oblivion", ya que según ellos; se perdió hace eones. = Expansiones = De momento sólo existe una expansión, The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine, Pero en primavera saldrá una segunda expansión: The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Está será sobre desbaratar un plan liderado por el dios daedra loco Sheogorath. Añadirá entre 30 y 40 horas más de juego. El diseño del ambiente estará más relacionado con The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. = Set de Construcción = A diferencia del Morrowind, el Set de Construcción de Oblivion no viene con el juego, sino que se descarga de la página web de The Elder Scrolls. Este permite crear y editar lugares, personajes y misiones; de hecho, es el programa que usaron los programares para desarrollar el videojuego. = Véase también = * The Elder Scrolls * The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine * The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles = Enlaces externos = * Artículo en Wikipedia. * Web oficial en inglés de la saga The Elder Scrolls. * Descargas y plug-ins de Oblivion * Web oficial en inglés de Oblivion. * Trailer en inglés * Wiki en castellano. Contiene la traducción mejorada y foros. * Foro de Oblivion en español. * Wiki de Oblivion y anteriores en inglés. * Wiki no oficial de The Elder Scrolls. * Wiki oficial sobre el Set de Construcción Categoría:Artículos destacados